Harry Potter and the Princess of the Stone
by Phee-Nyx-1244
Summary: Reily McKinnon is returning for her sixth year at Hogwarts, she's been forced into pretty much slavery her entire life, forced to change her appearance, this year is going to be different. Rated T for Language
1. Better Life

**A/N:** I decided to re-upload this story, as well as most of my others.

Enjoy guys.

Chapter Song title by 3 Doors down

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the world Harry lives in, I just enjoy messing with their lives.

**Harry Potter and the Princess of the Stone**

**Chapter One: Better Life**

Reily lugged her luggage through kings cross station towards platform 9 and 3/4's. Reily's dyed brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Reily's mother had been so pleased when she got her letter, no, not because she was proud but because, now Reily didn't have to dye her naturally purple hair, brown every few weeks.

Reily has an older sister by the name of Emily, not abnormal but the thing is her parents thought Emily the more suitable daughter. Emily was born with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, while Reily was born with dark purple hair and purple eyes, a very unnatural colour for eyes.

The reason Reily has to dye her hair and use a glamour charm on her eyes? Emily is jealous of all the attention she gets for her unusual colorings. When Reily was five she started dying her hair because her mom told her it was the best thing to do.

Ever since Reily started attending Hogwarts she had broken off contact from her parents and family except to send and receive small gifts for Christmas and birthdays.

Her parents were just happy that they could pretend that they never had a younger daughter. This year was Emily's last year in high school before she started college and this was Reily's second to last year at any school.

Reily had been told in her third year by her Defense teacher Professor Lupin that she would make a great Auror in her later life and Reily decided that she would train for that and being a Healer as a back-up plan.

Reily had careers advice last year with her head of house McGonnogal and Umbridge had been in the room at the same time, Umbridge who didn't believe that Voldemort was back was pissed at Reily when she gave her reason for becoming an Auror.

_Flashback_

Reily walked into McGonnogals office and sat in the chair facing her desk. Umbridge was scribbling on a clipboard in the corner and McGonnogal was desperately ignoring her presence in the room.

"Now Reily, this is your careers consultation, I was wondering what career you had thought of and if you had a back-up plan?" asked McGonnogal in a strained voice.

"Well, I had planned on being an Auror and if I can't get into training Immediately I would train to be a Healer until there are openings in Auror training. Being an Auror is my first Priority so I have chosen all the classes according to that then all of the classes needed for Healing also," she finished fidgeting nervously while McGonnogal smiled at her.

"What are your reasons for these choices Miss. McKinnon?" asked Umbridge in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Well, I was told by a past Professor that I would make a great Auror and, since Voldemort is back there will be a need for both Aurors and Healers so I decided I want to help out in any way I can once the ministry figures out that Voldemorts white ass is back," said Reily annoyed by the womans presence in the room.

Umbridge glared at her but said nothing more, Reily smiled sweetly at her then turned back to McGonnogal. "Thank you Reily, you may return to class now," said McGonnogal with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

Reily walked out the door and past Harry Potter walking in the direction to the office she just exited. He was too busy thinking he didn't notice her.

_End Flashback_

Reily continued onto the platform and proceeded to find a compartment. Reily was annoyed at her mother, who usually comes to see her off just to tell her not to take the glamour charm off, had not come to see her youngest off, instead she had gone to watch Emily go to her college dorms to meet her future roommates.

Not that Reily cared but usually you would think that parents that aren't going to see their daughter for an entire year would say goodbye, but of course not Reily's parents.

Reily, who had inherited money from her grandmother, had enough, with the exchange rate, wizard gold to rent an apartment in Diagon Alley and she planned on doing that.

This summer when she came back from Hogwarts she wasn't going home and now as she sat in her compartment and pulled out her wand, she wasn't going to be the girl who could be pushed into changing her hair and eye colour just because her sister was a little bitch.

She smirked and took out a small mirror. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror she decided, enough is enough, no more changing to suit others, no more getting pushed around and no more brown hair.

She whispered the counter spell for the charm on her hair and from her roots purple started to form. Her hair turned purple from the roots down and Reily was happier than ever to see her real hair, her hair was now a dark purple colour with natural black streaks.

She flicked her wand and now her hair was just below her ears and layered.

All the different layers of her hair flicked outwards and she had her fringe swept across her left eye. She then muttered the counter charm to change her eye colour back to normal.

Her eyes were now a Violet colour that wasn't very common and she smiled. She applied her make-up carefully and smiled confidently into her mirror. This year she wasn't going to be pushed around by anyone.

Over the years at Hogwarts Reily had been ignored, and pushed around. Last year she had been a member of the DA but she had been one of the minor members. Last year she had been one of the ones to annoy Umbridge to no end, to this day she still had the words, I must not lie to my Professors, etched into the back of her hand.

While she was doing those detentions she had never uttered a sound when the quill cut open her hand, not even the first time. She had just glared at her professors fat head and continued.

Hermione, one of the girls in her dorm had repeatedly given her murtlap essence to sooth her hand. She had always been on friendly terms with Hermione. Hermione and her were always fighting for the best grades, Hermione didn't always win, not in DADA or Charms.

Reily had gotten the best marks of the year in Potions, Charms and DADA. Reily was only just ahead of Harry Potter in the DADA marks. She had done everything excellently.

The markers had given her a boggart that turned into a Dementor when it came out and saw her. Reily losing her head for a moment had shot her Patronus at it. It was a fully fledged Patronus, she had been doing it since second year when she learnt how to do it from a book.

Her silvery Phoenix had shot from her wand with such force that it knocked the markers over when flying at the Dementor. She had gotten extra marks for that and full marks for she defeated the Dementor by turning it's head into that of a little girl with a lollypop.

She had done this right in front of Umbridge who looked shocked then angry and charged away to watch Harry produce his stag Patronus.

Reily had gotten better marks than even Harry Potter and he must have been disappointed when he got 2nd in the class, Hermione got third and Ron got fourth, which meant, the student had surpassed the teacher, literally. Reily didn't really care how high her marks were just that she had passed all her exams.

"So who do you think this Reily guy is Harry?" asked a voice from outside her compartment. "I told you Ron, Reily isn't a guy!" said Hermione exasperatedly.

"How do you know? He could be a Slytherin we haven't met yet!" exclaimed the voice of Ron Weasley. Reily laughed and opened her compartment door, "hey Hermione, you haven't told them who I am yet I take it," said Reily laughing.

"Oh, Reily, it's so good to see you aren't listening to your mum anymore, I told you, you shouldn't!" said Hermione beaming. "Yeah well I decided I couldn't be bothered with the charm anymore so hell why not let it all hang out!" Reily laughed as did Hermione.

"Who are you?" asked Ron, "I'm Reily McKinnon, you've heard about me, I could hear you talking before, and as you can tell I'm not a guy, sorry to disappoint you," said Reily laughing shaking his hand.

"I take it Fred and George aren't coming back to Hogwarts?" she asked smiling. "Nah they're working in their new shop," said Ron. "Oh, they offered me a job, I'm going to go home this Christmas and help them out at the store, I'm not living with my family anymore," she said smiling at Hermione.

"Oh my god! You're moving out?!" asked Hermione excitedly. "Yeah I have enough gold to get an apartment in Diagon Alley and I plan on getting it, the twins know that so they're helping me out by offering me a job, that and the fact that they can't count very well," she laughed.

"Can we sit with you Reily?" asked Hermione, "sure," replied Reily with a shrug. "So Hermione you know how I told you about how my dad works at that firm? Yeah well his boss's wife invited us over for a 'dinner party' and I had to spend the entire night with his fat ass of a son while he ate half a supermarket and flirted with me, it was horrible," said Reily shuddering remembering the incident.

~*~*~*~

Vernon Dursley, her fathers' boss, had invited him and his family for dinner one night in the holidays, Reily hadn't wanted to go. Reily's mother and Father had made her go and her mother had made her wear the most horrible pink frilly cocktail dress to the dinner.

Her sister Emily had been able to wear a nice blue cocktail dress minus the frills... and half the dress.

~*~*~*~

"Really, too bad, what's the boss's name?" asked Hermione curiously, "Vernon Dursley, Eugh and his son Dudley is even worse, you know Emily, yeah well my father was planning on marrying her off to the fat heads son and it all went down the shitter cause Dudders was flirting with me the entire way through.

Dad was royally pissed when he found out that the guy was interested in me instead, especially since I'm already getting together with Paul," said Reily laughing. "Who's Paul?" asked Ron from opposite the two, "my best friend and future husband, our parents signed a contract making me have to marry him," said Reily shrugging her slender shoulders.

"Why the hell did they do that?" he asked, "they figured that marrying me off early into a family with lots of money would be a good idea, too bad they signed a magical contract or I wouldn't marry the poor guy, been my best friend for years, poor guy has to marry me when he's in love with some girl at his magic school in America," said Reily shaking her head.

"Too bad for him," said Hermione shaking her head, "nah, we have to be married doesn't mean that we have to be together or not be with anyone else," said Reily shrugging her shoulders.

"We decided that we were going to get married then get a divorce the day after. Until then we can be with whoever we want," said Reily smiling. Hermione smiled and said, "smart of you Reily dear, I think I may have rubbed off on you a bit!" laughing.

"Yeah you wish, remember that it is I who beat you on the OWL's" said Reily laughing. "Touche dear, I believe I have met my match," said Hermione giggling. "Yeah, yeah now stop trying to be cool like me," said Reily doing a fake hair flip and scowl.

Hermione was in hysterics, "Reily you were never cool to begin with," she said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. Reily did a fake hurt look and glare. "That's what you think Hermione dear, I was always cool you just never noticed," said Reily in a fake superficial voice.

When Reily looked over Ron had a look of disbelief and disgust on his face and Harry was wearing a look that plainly said 'OMGWTF!?' Reily just burst into laughter at the looks on their faces.

"You two don't really believe that I'm that superficial do you?" asked Reily shaking from laughter. Ron's ears went red and he defended himself immediately, "no, I was just wierded out by Hermione having a friend that's a chick," Reily instantly quietened down.

"Oh really Ronald?" asked Hermione in a deathly voice. "Uh oh," muttered Reily quietly. Ron and Harry gave her a weird look.

"Hermione just ignore him, boys are stupid, we don't need them especially not for this stupid ball thing that's happening this year, me, you and Ginny can go together. Then we can laugh and point at the stupid chimps in dress robes that call themselves men," said Reily.

Hermione seemed to calm herself and turned to Reily laughing a little at what she said "that sounds like fun, especially when they look ridiculous, like Crabbe and Goyle," she said giggling. "True, true," said Reily laughing with her.

The ride went interestingly enough, Malfoy stopped by to have a little chat and to try and chat Reily up. The compartment slid back and Malfoy entered. "Scarhead, Weaselbee and Mudblood, nice combination, not, oh and who are you?" he asked Reily who instantly shuddered.

"None of your f*cking buisness Malfoy, now leave or I'll make you leave," said Reily drawing her wand faster than anyone could blink. "Who are you??" he asked a little scared she could draw her wand so fast.

"Your worst nightmare, a.k.a Reily McKinnon, now I suggest you leave Malfoy," she said in a quiet a slow, calm and very scary voice that nearly made him pee himself.

He turned and walked out of the compartment quickly closing it loudly behind him.

"Well," said Reily turning to the golden trio, "that was fun wasn't it kiddies?" she asked in a sarcastic voice.


	2. Live for Today

**A/N:** so second chapter, I have no idea yeat whether I plan on extending this story, so Yeah.

Chapter title is a song by 3 Doors Down

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything I just like to play.

**Harry Potter and The Princess of The Stone**

**Chapter Two: Live For Today**

Harry looked at her strangely but she just ignored it. Now Reily turned to a still laughing Hermione, "lets go get changed into our uniforms I want to talk to you as in 'girl talk'" she said winking, Hermione laughed nodded and they grabbed their things and left the compartment.

They went into one of the toilets together to get changed. "So what did you want to talk about?" asked Hermione as Reily changed her top. "Nothing really I just wanted to know, how's Harry been?" asked Reily turning to look at Hermione seriously.

"He's been good I guess, He was attacked by Dementors over the summer, he got out of it okay though. He's been spending the holidays with us in Sirius' place, and he's been rather bottled up," said Hermione shrugging her slender shoulders.

Reily pulled her skirt on over the top of her Jeans and then took her jeans off and left her blouse un-tucked and her top buttons undone.

Reily was dressed in her usual casual way, her skirt was altered to be a mini skirt her top was un-tucked and the top buttons were undone, her vest was short and on over the top of her shirt and her tie was loosely tied and the knot was hanging just below where her breasts were.

Reily pulled her undone robes over her arms and left them hanging off her shoulders. Reily nodded and turned to fix her make-up in the small mirror while talking to Hermione about the dance. When the two girls arrived back and walked into the compartment they forgot that the boys would be changing.

Reily walked in First and her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. There was Harry in nothing but his boxers talking to Ron as he was only in his trousers. Reily had to admit Quidditch was definitely doing Harry good.

Reily squeaked and turned and walked right back out of the compartment when she finally came to her senses. "What are you doing? lets go inside," said Hermione shaking her head.

She opened the door ignoring Reily's protests of 'bad idea' and walked inside and came back out a few seconds later her face bright red. "OMG, OMG, OMG, I can't f*cking believe that happened," said Reily pacing back and forth in front of the door.

Hermione was still in shock over what she had seen. "OMG my eyes are going to need therapy from that," said Reily shaking her head, this woke Hermione out of her reverie. Hermione started laughing at Reily.

"You can't honestly say that you didn't like what you saw," said Hermione laughing. "No, I was talking about Ron," said Reily laughing with her. "Are you guys dressed yet?" she yelled through the door. "Hang on, yep you can come in now!" called Harry through the door.

Reily laughed and shaking her head she entered followed by Hermione. "Jeeze, you guys take longer than chicks and we were doing our make-up as well!" exclaimed Reily walking inside. Hermione just giggled and turned pink in the cheeks when she saw Ron.

Reily laughed at Hermione and stowed her muggle clothes away in her trunk, and was still standing up when the train lurched to a stop and since she was standing in front of Harry she wound up in a compromising position.

Reily wound up straddling Harry with his arms around her in an attempt to stop her falling completely over. Reily's eyes widened and she blushed pink. Harry's eyes widened and he went red.

Harry released Reily from his grip when he realized he had been holding her in place. Reily bit her lip and got off him accidentally grinding him as she did so. "Whoah," muttered Harry wriggling in his seat.

Reily just blushed harder and retrieved her things and went to the door. "Are you guys coming?" she asked still red. "Y-yeah," said Hermione through her giggles. Ron couldn't say anything and it took a hard slap on the head from Hermione to get him up.

The four walked towards the Thestral drawn carriages and got inside one together. Ginny and Neville Longbottom came in soon after. "Hey Ray!" said Ginny giving Reily a hug, "hey Gin!" she replied giving her a hug also.

"Oh my god Ginny I'm soo embarrassed right now," Reily whispered into Ginny's flaming red hair. "Why?" she asked, whispering.

"I like, accidentally wound up straddling Harry when the train stopped and then when I got off of him I accidentally grinded him," she whispered quickly when Ginny plopped down in the seat next to her.

Ginny looked at Reily and immediately cracked up laughing. "What? It's really embarrassing, I mean after it happened he like wriggled in his seat then turned bright red," said Reily blushing.

"Sounds to me like he enjoyed it," said Ginny smirking, "Ginny!" exclaimed Reily turning a darker shade of pink. "Ah stop it you know its true!" exclaimed Ginny grinning. "Oh just be quiet Ginny!" exclaimed Reily.

The carriage had made it to the front steps and everyone hopped out. The group of them walked in silence into the great hall and seated themselves at the Gryffindor Table. "So everyone how was our summers?" asked Reily cheerfully.

"Good, we all spent our holidays with the Weasleys, well except for Neville," said Hermione smiling. "good, good," said Reily smiling, "what about you Reily?" asked Harry. Reily's face darkened for a moment, "oh nothing really happened, it was really the usual summer, spending my time at the park, I got a summer job, I took up teaching tae kwon do at the local gym," said Reily grinning at Hermione.

"Really? you know Tae Kwon Do?" asked Harry interested. "Yeah, I learnt it when I was twelve with my aunts, along with kickboxing and Karate," said Reily shrugging. "Cool, you'll have to teach Hermione, I'm sure she'll be interested in learning how to punch Malfoy harder than she did in third year," said Ginny grinning.

"Oh, she already knows," said Reily. "What?" asked Ginny, "I taught Hermione last year," said Reily. "Well you'll have to teach me then!" exclaimed Ginny "are you fit?" asked Reily. "No," said Ginny giggling, "well you'll have to start running with me and Hermione then," said Reily.

"You two do running?" asked Ron, "yeah in the mornings, and let me tell you Hermione is not a morning person, she's the hardest person to get up in the mornings," said Reily grinning while Hermione turned red. "Did you know that Hermione mutters in her sleep?" asked Reily.

"I'm aware of that," said Ginny grinning also. Hermione's face went redder. Ginny and Reily laughed at her. "Really? What things does she say?" asked Harry grinning. "Oh, you know the usual, who she likes, her deepest secrets, what she really thinks of people," said Reily giggling.

Hermione now gleamed like a stop sign, "that's so not true, I do not mumble who I like," said Hermione. "Sure you don't Hermione," said Ginny rolling her eyes. "So who does she like?" asked Ron, "Dumbledore," said Ginny and Reily at the same time rolling their eyes.

"Really? I mean I know he's a great guy and everything Mione but how old is he exactly?" asked Ron turning to Hermione oblivious to the fact they were being sarcastic. "Apparently someone still doesn't know what sarcasm is," said Reily rolling her eyes at him.


End file.
